El que ama se vuelve demente
by AnnieCullenpxndx
Summary: Había perdido mi estrategia para conquistar ya nada importaba mas que ella... 10 años después yo seguía viviendo igual.


**EL QUE AMA SE VUELVE DEMENTE**

El atardecer es tan perfecto, y de pronto vienen a mi mente todos esos dolorosos recuerdos de lo ocurrido hace ya 10 años, esos sucesos que no he podido olvidar y que sé que nunca lo lograre y no puedo evitarlos siempre vienen el mismo día, el día en que ella se fue…

¡Demonios! Esto estaba mal no podía seguir así, pero es que no entendía que me pasaba, hace algunos meses todo era perfecto yo podía conquistar a cualquier chica, coquetear un poco con ella y si yo quería incluso hacerla mi novia, en cambio ahora ya ni siquiera podía fijarme en otra chica sin pensar ella, sin compararlas, pero es que es tan perfecta… o al menos para mi lo era.

Se preguntaran y… este loco ¿de que esta hablando?, bueno pues les voy a relatar "mi trágica historia". Todo empezó hace 6 meses cuando "ella" llego, todos hablaban de la chica nueva del colegio, yo aun no la conocía pero pensaba en ella solo como una conquista mas, total todas las mujeres caían rendidas conmigo, sin embargo cuando la vi me paralice… era tan hermosa.

Intente acercarme a ella pero fue difícil ya que no coincidíamos en ninguna clase y por alguna razón no me atrevía a hablarle, cuando estaba con ella me ponía nervioso, tartamudeaba, mis manos no sabían que hacer… y luego esta lo peor de todo Bella, así se llamaba, me trataba con indiferencia, su ojos rehuían mi mirada lo máximo que lograba era que viera mis manos y de ahí no quitaba la vista. Cuando note esto supe que ya algo iba mal, yo estaba cambiando y no tenida ni idea del que, yo nunca me había comportado así.

Sin embargo mi hermana melliza estaba con ella en todas las clases, así que rápidamente se hicieron las mejores amigas, por lo que ella pasaba mucho tiempo en mi casa, pero eso no significaba nada ya que cuando yo intentaba charlar con ella, solo me daba respuestas frías y cortantes, ¡Ya no sabia que hacer para acercarme a Bella!, pensé que tal vez no le gustaba mi manera de vestir, de ser, de pensar o… que se yo, así que decidí cambiar mi forma de vestir inclusive intente cambiar mi manera de ser mis gustos pero, en el fondo yo sabia que eso no iba funcionar, de cualquier forma lo seguí intentando, cambie al menos la forma en que la trataba para ver si así me hacia caso pero nada.

Esto es algo que nadie sabe una noche que se quedo en casa con mi hermana, ellas se quedaron dormidas en la sala y cuando lo note no pude resistirlo la vi ahí tan hermosa dormida, tuve que acariciar su mejilla y no pude resistir a darle un ligero beso en sus labios, cuando me separe ella tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su boca, siempre tendré la duda de si ella no estaba completamente dormida y se entero del beso… nunca lo sabré.

Los meses pasaron y dieron lugar a las vacaciones, por fin íbamos a ser libres de la escuela por lo menos un mes, yo estaba feliz y optimista me había propuesto que en este tiempo iba a lograr que cuando menos Bella me aceptara una cita. Claro que todos mis planes se fueron al caño cuando mi hermana me dijo que "ella" se iba con su familia de vacaciones a otra ciudad, a otro estado; como era de esperarse después de todo esto mi animo decayó pero me dije a mi mismo que eso no tenia que afectarme que había muchas chicas con las cuales divertirse, que ni siquiera iba a notar que no estaba y que iban a ser unas vacaciones normales.

Cuan equivocado estaba, por supuesto que salí con otras chicas pero ya nada era igual, no me divertía, las mujeres con las que tenia citas no me llamaban la atención así que después de varias salidas incomodas decidí desistir y así fue como me quedaba todo el día encerrado en mi casa pensando en ella: en sus profundos ojos cafés como el chocolate, en su sedoso cabello castaño, en su tersa piel blanca, sus mejillas sonrosadas, en… toda ella, no podía dejar de pensarla, así como tampoco podía dejar de preguntarme ¿ella piensa en mi, me recordara?, ¿puede que me extrañe como yo lo hago con ella?, claro que yo sabia en el fondo que no ocupaba ninguno de sus pasamientos, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder estar con ella, que la distancia entre nosotros despareciera y no solo la distancia terrenal sino que ella quisiera estar como yo con ella, me animaba diciendo que tal vez lo mejor estaba por venir.

Y de pronto un día en el que estaba como siempre pensando en ella y en como había cambiado me di cuenta de algo muy importante, ya sabía la respuesta de por que ya no me podía fijar en las otras chicas, del porque había perdido mi estrategia para conquistar, y la respuesta era simple: me había enamorado de Bella.

Cuando comprendí eso me quede impactado y solo el pasar de los días me ayudo a recuperarme y proponerme conquistarla costase lo que costase, yo aun tenia que saber como hacerlo tenia que recordar como conquistar a una chica solo que no era un simple chica, era "ella".

El día de regresar a clases había llegado y con ello poder verla tal vez si tenía suerte ahora si tuviera clases con ella, ya vería, así que el primer día de clases me fui a la escuela con más ánimo de lo normal. Al llegar a clases note que Bella no llegaba lo deje pasar luego la vería, al terminar el día y no verla me empezó a preocupar, me fui a mi casa y al poco rato llego mi hermana con una cara demasiado triste y con lagrimas en los ojos, le preguntes que le pasaba y ella se soltó a llorar; al cabo de un rato me dijo algo que me destruyo por completo: Bella había muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando venia de regreso hacia aquí.

Durante días me la pase llorando, pero comprendí que tal vez "ella" estuviera mejor, allá no sufriría, seria mas feliz que aquí en la tierra, a veces deseaba encontrar la manera de poder verla, de poder decirle lo que no pude, que la amaba, que la extrañaba, que cada día yo estaba mas triste y que me gustaría poder alcanzarla allá donde estuviera.

Sin embargo10 años después yo sigo aquí en la tierra con una vida vacía, ya que desde sufrí eso yo he dejado de creer en el amor para no volver a tener otra perdida como la de mi Bella, prefiero tener una vida triste a enamorarme de nuevo y volver a tener que pasar por esto, ya que no lo resistiría.

Entonces así es como vivo sin "ella" y sin amor.

Esta es una historia que escribí inspirada en "Amantes sunt amentes"un álbum de mi banda favorita Pxndx (es una agrupación mexicana muy buena creo...), la idea me surgió escuchando "La estrategia perdida", asi que básicamente la historia esta basada en esta canción junto con las de "Los malaventurados no lloran", "Tripulación: armar toboganes" y " Narcisista por excelencia"... recomiendo que escuchen esas canciones, espero que aunque sea una persona la lea y si le llega gustar seria perfecto... ok pues opinen que tal :D

P.D.: "Amantes sunt amantes" significa los amantes son dementes de ahi el titulo de la historia...


End file.
